cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Earth Battalion
The First Battalion was formed when its creator, Guppy, decided to start it up after there last alliance, Blue Oyster Cult, was driven into the ground after several raids by larger alliances. It started off with just two members: Guppy as the President and Papermario as the Vice-President. They then gradually brought in new members, including some of the members they truly trusted from the Blue Oyster Cult. One of the first outside members to join was vladimer, now the Minister of Defence. The total members slowly creeped up to the small number of nine. We were prospering and peaceful. War We were attacked without mercy by an alliance many times our size just a couple of weeks into our creation, the Forite Order of Raids and Anarchy. The reason for this is that we had taken a member of BOC under our wing, without realizing the curse he carried upon him. We asked the nation attacking our new member to end the war. FORA, somehow, found this to be an insult, and attacked: without mercy. We were caught unprepared, the alliance was quickly driven into the ground, by an alliance almost four times, if not more, our strength. Members were told to go into peace mode if they had not been attacked, but it was too late for most. One and a half days into the one sided conflict the Senate issued an order for temporary disbandment, mainly for the well being of those not yet attacked. The war wound down after a week, with FEB just a shell of its former strength. But the spirit had not been taken. Reuniting After the war, members slowly drifted back to the alliance. The First Earth Battalion began to prosper once more. The Senate was reinstated and order once again returned. The Senate decided that they would never let such a thing happen to the alliance again and a Senator of Foreign Affairs was appointed, Yournamehere. He has now already improved our standing in the world of alliance politics, for which the Senate is very grateful. We once again began to grow and went back up to our original strength of nine members. Our forums became active once more and trust has been built up between our members. Vladimer was given the task of building up the military of the alliance, a job which he has succeeded in so far. Growth The future looks bright for FEB but time will be its biggest test. We could not have got this far without incident, however, if it were not for Paperwings2007, a member of Alpha Omega who has kindly guided us through our first few weeks and helped us to survive. He continues to help us and for that we are grateful. DreadGrunt also joined not long after the alliance re-united and quickly assumed control of the economic sect of the government and the financial stability of the alliance for months to come until he became Vice President. Then President David his 3 friends, and the remains of what was left of his alliance, the Mutual Defense of the Common Welfare were absorbed into FEB. They added a large amount of strength and tech deal connections and some good leadership too. FEB has gone from 9 members to the 52 that it has now. We can only hope this positive trend continues. If you wish to apply for an embassy please do not hesitate to post an application at: www.cn-feb.co.uk Charter Part I – Preamble We, the strong, the brave, the nations of the First Earth Battalion; Gathered here to protect and serve, any nation under our banner; Declare This Our Charter. We will be strong in the face of adversity; will be fearless in the face of danger. At such times when our values are threatened our; Charter will be there to guide us, to make us strong; It will be the beacon of light when all seems lost and guide us to victory. Part II – Proclamation In the interest of Man, the First Earth Battalion is formed. Wielding Democratic ideas and surrounding itself with educated Citizens, the Battalion seeks to restore sanity to the world by bolstering its own membership and obtaining key positions of influence through negotiations. It is the objective of this alliance to honor any agreements and create a warm and friendly atmosphere for its own Citizens to thrive within. Ruled by its key principles of Democracy, the First Earth Battalion is headed by its President. Most functionality is seated with the Ministries whom govern their specific Ministry. Power then mostly rests with the Citizen who, at any point of time, is able to cast votes against their current government to have them replaced. They may also participate in elections of their President, and all Ministers aside from the Minister of Defense whom is selected by the President. Part III - Immigration Policies Citizenship is granted to any nation whom holds genuine interest and is willing to meet the basic requirements. The President of The First Earth Battalion, however, holds authority to freeze any submitted applications, or deny them completely on any grounds as he or she sees fit. Automatic disqualifications may present themselves in the following manner: Have an active warrant for their arrest by another alliance for dodging drafts, breaching conduct, siphoning technology; * Currently at war with another nations through invasion; * A past citizen whom committed high treason, or any other unredeemable crimes; * Currently in debt to any other alliance or other entity, and show no signs or interest in repaying that debt(s) Section I - Citizenship An applicant must abide by these procedures: Register on the First Earth Battalion forums; * Follow current guidelines in posting your application; * Change alliance affiliation to "FEB Applicant"; * Complete Academy or Boot Camp with a score of 50% or higher; * After all of the above are accomplished, the applicant must change his/her alliance affiliation to 'First Earth Battalion' Section II – Resignation Any citizen is in his or her full authority and right to resign at any point of time, on the grounds that any and all financial debts are repaid and other financial obligations are met. Any of this may be waived by either the President or Minister of Finance. In order to resign, the nation in question must first speak with the President and state their reason of resignation. The President must approve of the resignation by cross checking to see if the Citizen in question is required to pay any standing debts, finish any deals, or complete any contracts or military service. One whom refuses to follow these procedures will face disciplinary action following their leaving. Part IV - Government Section I - The President Acting as the great median between the common citizen and the government, the President is responsible for overseeing and resolving any conflict between both sides, as well as aiding any Ministries. It is to this end that the President willingly sacrifices many of its powers. The President mostly acts as a figurehead while the majority of influence lies with the people. The President, however, retains some pivotal powers. Section II – Duties Has the sole power to declare a nuclear first strike, or declare alliance-wide nuclear retaliation; * Able to evict any member of the alliance with the approval of the Vice President * May at any point of time declare a State of Emergency, scrap the current government and appoint a temporary staff. Section III - Resignation & Dismissal A President’s resignation will only be legally recognized is a seven day (1 week) warning is announced to the public so elections may take place where a candidate may be elected to remaining amount of the term. The Vice President may run. In conditions where the President disappears for any extended period of time without notice (20 + days), or resigns without following proper guideline, the Vice President will assume all duties of the President until elections finish. Section IV – Vice President The Vice President acts on direct command of the President. Often, the Vice President will be dispatched to important meetings or events where the President is unable to attend. The Vice President is also responsible for assisting any Ministries in need. Acts as the chief advisor to the President. May also become President if the acting President unexpectedly leaves his post for an extended period of time without answer, or resigns without allowing the proper Democratic processes to take place. Section V – Duties Acts as an advisor to all Ministers, although the Vice Presidents may not mandate how a Minister runs his or her office; * Able to evict any member of the alliance with the approval of the President Section VI – Resignation & Dismissal The Vice-President may be dismissed at any point of time by the acting President. If the Vice-President seeks to resign, he or she must make contact with the President and state their reason for stepping down. The President must approve of the resignation for it to be legally recognized. The Vice-President must then serve until a new Vice-President can be named. Part V – Ministries These are the most influential people in the alliance who are in charge of their department and all factors involved with it. They are the Ministers of Defense, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Economics, Communications and Immigration. They may make any changes to their departments should they feel it necessary, the President may open a vote on one of these changes should he feel it necessary. Elections for Ministers take place every four months. Section I – The Ministries Ministry of Internal Affairs - is assigned the duties of helping bolster the ranks of the alliance through recruitment by any means seen fit. The acting Minister must also assist applicants through the process of becoming a member, and also assuring there is an adequate quality and quantity of guides in which applicants and citizens may use. Although not legally obligated, the Minister is encouraged to organize and release public newspapers as well as help support the alliance's theme through any way they see fit, namely through graphics. The Minister is also responsible for regulating citizenry behavior when it becomes an issue, and finally combating ghost activity. Finally, the Minister is responsible for reducing any potential security risks that would otherwise threaten the health of the alliance. They are also in charge of posting any announcements in "Alliance Announcements" so all members may see what is happening in government. Ministry of Foreign Affairs - is assigned the duties of supporting a strong public image of the First Earth Battalion. The acting Minister must also actively pursue any treaties that would support the alliance through economic, militarily or political means. The Minister is also responsible for assigning diplomats and making any announcements on the CyberNations Forums. Ministry of Finance - is assigned the duties of creating a strong industrial base for the alliance to draw on through 'trade circles', 'technology deals', financial aid programs and in any other way he or she see fits. The acting Minister must also work alongside with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs to procure economic-based treaties with foreign alliances. Ministry of Defence: - is assigned the duties of defending the First Earth Battalion through direct military means. The acting Minister may make the decision, alongside with the President, to declare an offensive war on another alliance. The Minister is also responsible for the upkeep of the military in peace time through drills, organization and any other programs as he or she sees fits. Finally, the Minister is responsible for coordinating attacks against any alliance that the Earth Battalion is already or soon-to-be engaging, as well as dealing with any rogues or ghosts through military means. Minister of Immigration: - this Minister has to recruit new nations to join the alliance by sending out messages. If they are interested then he must get them signed up on the website, posted an application and then they can begin Boot Camp or Academy, at which point the Minister of Education will take over. Minister of Communications - they are in charge of the FEB Radio, Pod-cast and Magazine. They are also responsible for sending out a weekly newsletter to all alliance members and messaging everyone when they are required to vote, go to war etc. Section II - Eviction In the event that a Government member is deemed to be unworthy of his post and membership in the alliance, a special court will convene to decide if he shall remain. This court shall consist of the Ministers, the Deputy Ministers, the Vice President and the President. A simple majority will decide the fate of the member in question. Part VI - Government Processes Decisions that will have a large impact on the alliance must be voted on by all government members. This includes the President, Vice-President and all Ministers. Decisions that must be voted on includes, but not limited to, treaties, large scale projects and shift in alliance policies. Ministers retain the right of independence while running their Ministries, unless however, the President believes otherwise and may call for a vote of the acting High Government to vote in favor/against the President's proposal. Every government member has a single vote. If in any circumstances there is a tie, the President may cast the deciding vote. ¼ of those entitled to vote in the elections may at any time propose a Vote of No Confidence to the Election Commission. Election Commission starts the Vote of No Confidence, 48 hours after having received the request for the Vote. The Vote of No Confidence is successful if at least 3/5 of the member votes in favor. By-Election rules apply for the vacant Office in case of a successful Vote of No Confidence as appropriate. ¼ of those entitled to vote in the elections may at any time propose a Vote of No Confidence to the Election Commission. Election Commission starts the Vote of No Confidence, 48 hours after having received the request for the Vote. The Vote of No Confidence is successful if at least 3/5 of the member votes in favor. By-Election rules apply for the vacant Office in case of a successful Vote of No Confidence as appropriate. Part VII - Act of War Technology raiding is strictly prohibited. First Earth Battalion nations are granted the right to defend themselves against a nation that is actively conducting spy operations against them, or making threats. This right is only legally supported by the First Earth Battalion government if the acting President, Vice-President or the Minister of War grants him or her permission to engage. An agreement must also be reached with the foreign alliance to help keep the incidence isolated. Any nation whom tech raids to engages a nation without approval may suffer penalties. Penalties may include reparations, a public apology or expulsion. Part VIII - Expulsion Both President and Vice-President reserve the power of eviction of any member disregarding position or seniority. The actions of the person subject to eviction will be recalled and they will be subject to reprimand by the President and the Vice President, who will decide if further action is called for. In the event that a member of either House is subject to eviction, their place upon the Government shall be occupied by one of their Advisers until such time as the situation has been resolved to the satisfaction of the President and the Vice President, or until a suitable replacement can be found. In the event that a Government member is deemed to be unworthy of his post and membership in the alliance, a special court will convene to decide if he shall remain. This court shall consist of the President, Vice-President, and the cabinet of Ministers. A majority of 66% will decide the fate of the member in question. If the members of The First Earth Battalion want to remove a Government member it is their right to enact a vote. This vote will go as long as at least 75% of the members of the alliance have voted. The vote must win by a 66% majority in order to be passed. If a vote of no confidence passes the General Assembly, the Government in question will abide by that decision and remove the member from his post. In that event a Deputy Minister steps into the vacated spot until a suitable replacement can be found. Part IX - Elections and Political Parties General Elections shall take place every four months. It shall take place on the 1st, 2nd and 3rd day of the month. The Election shall be announced one week beforehand by the President, the candidates must then campaign to try and gain the votes of the General Membership. Voting will take place for three days. Elections shall be carried out no sooner than 10 days and no later than 5 days before the current term (of Office) ends. Any member of FEB may contest in the Elections for a Ministerial Office, except for the position of the Minister of Defense. Only Ministers may contest in the elections for the Office of the President and Vice President. Each member of FEB may vote in elections for contested Ministerial Offices. A party system will be operated in the alliance where rulers may organize into groups to try and improve their chances of winning a position in the election. These parties must have at least five members in order to be allowed to form into an official party. A maximum of three parties shall be allowed in the alliance. Elections shall take place on the following days in the following months, May 1 - Begin Elections May 4 - End Elections September 1 - Begin Elections September 4 - End Elections January 1 - Begin Elections January 4 - End Elections Part X Judicial Processes There are two distinctive courts that operate within the First Earth Battalion. There is the Minor Crimes Alliance Court which will henceforth be dubbed 'MCAC', and the Major Crimes Alliance Court which will henceforth be dubbed 'MjCAC'. The MCAC is under the complete jurisdiction of the Ministry of Internal Affairs, and any Deputy Ministers he or she chooses to assist with the case. The MjCAC is housed by the President, Vice-President, the Ministry of Internal Affairs, a single Minister of the President's choosing, and five other Citizens will be selected for jury duty by the acting Minister of Internal Affairs. Part XI - The Military Section 1 - Nuclear Weapons Policy The First Earth Battalion takes pride in its limited nuclear policy. While the alliance supports nuclear development on all levels, the alliance does not encourage first strike policy, unless otherwise waived by the acting President. Nuclear weapons may only be used otherwise in a retaliation situation. If nuclear authority is not granted to a nation that uses the weapons offensively without approval, that nation's action will be condemned, and punishment will be handled by the appropriate authorities, namely the President and any advisors he or she calls upon. Punishment may range everything from a forced public apology, to having pay heavy financial sums, to expulsion. Section 2 - Section Declaration of War For an individual Citizen to declare war, he or she must first seek permission from the President, Vice-President or the Minister of Defense. For the alliance to engage in full scale combat, the Government must come to an agreement and at least votes in approval of a 66% majority. Once approved within the Government, Citizens will have the opportunity to vote. 51% of Citizens must vote in favor of the call for war. If it fails to pass by the Citizens, the call for war will be scrapped. If the First Earth Battalion is engaged by another alliance, war is automatically declared. If any allies of the First Earth Battalion are engaged, and if the First Earth Battalion holds any agreements that state it must support the ally, then the First Earth Battalion will automatically declare war in defense of its ally. Part XII - Disbandment and Merging Disbandment, in order for The First Earth Battalion to be disbanded a vote must be put to the General Membership of the alliance. The vote for disbandment must be opened for voting for seven days. It must obtain a 67% or better vote in favor of disbandment with at least 75% of all members in the alliance voting, in order to take effect. In the event that 75% members did not cast a vote, the vote will have to be re-cast and tried again, and continued until 75% of all members have cast their vote. It takes a unanimous decision by the President, Ministers and Deputies to bring a vote of disbandment before the membership of the alliance. This clause is irreversible and no amendment henceforth may affect this clause in any fashion. Should the membership of the First Earth Battalion seek to merge, then a vote will go to Government, if it passes through with a majority of 60%, then it will go to the General Membership of the alliance where a majority of 75% is required and at least 75% of members having voted. The vote shall be open for 7 days and re-cast if not enough people have voted. Part XIII - Amendment of the Charter Future amendments to the charter requires a unanimous vote by the Government. It must be a majority of 75% in favor otherwise the vote is abandoned. The President will then make the final decision on the matter until he makes the changes to the Charter. See also